


fallen star

by wannabeoppa



Series: D4DJ Drabbles [1]
Category: D4DJ First Mix (Anime), D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd POV, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa
Summary: Stars don't compare with how much you shine.
Relationships: Tsukimiyama Nagisa/Yano Hiiro
Series: D4DJ Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072145
Kudos: 13





	fallen star

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, this was a warm up and now I'm gay. 
> 
> @neddisoppa - is where you will find my obnoxious thread of Calendula analysis.

Her eyes twinkled the way the stars did that night. 

All of the words from your lips disappeared when you looked back at them; bright, gleaming, smiling back at you. The colour of her eyes were perfect for a backdrop for them - dark grey, the colour that you’ve always looked for whenever you’re in need of a warm company. The colour that gave you nothing but assurance and support.

The colour of your own forever. 

She didn’t stop you from looking, if anything she adored you alot more than she already did. You can tell by the way she laughed at how silly you looked. Your mouth was hanging slightly, and she joked about a drool escaping the corner of your lips. 

Silly..

Yeah, that was the word to describe how quickly you fall for her multiple times a day by simply staring into her eyes. It was inevitable when the inviting softness of the way she stared back at you felt like the one thing you wanted, not just for the moment, but for every breath you take.

“What is it, Nagisa?” 

“I love you.” 

It was the first time you uttered the words to Hiiro.

You didn’t need her words to understand she felt the same way.

Her lips fitting perfectly on yours was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> don't mess with us NagiHiiro shippers there's only 5 of us. 
> 
> uwuwuwwu 
> 
> yall seen that untrained Nagisa card?! god, baby.


End file.
